Welcome to Paradise
by twilight-la-fae
Summary: Phèdre is Harry's eight year older half sister, fathered by James in his sixth year. After hearing of the hard time Harry's going though at the beginning of summer after fifth year, she decideds to let Harry know of her presance. Taking him in, Phèdre tea
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I'm not that rich. Damn.

A/N: All right, I know. Stick with one story, damn it! But, this has been bugging me. I feel it's a bit different then most story that have a similar plot line. And I really like this one. It's the first one of my stories that has nothing to do with romance, and if it does spring up, then it's unintentional. Ok, so tell me what you think, and before you ask, _Phèdre _can be pronounced anyway you want, although I'd either pronounce it 'Fae-dray', 'Fae-dre, or 'Fae-dra'. Whatever. As for the title…it's tentative. If you have any ideas, I would appreciate them. Oh, I also disclaim anything that Green Day created. There. Finished.

Cheers, and please review,

Tlf

October 31st, 1981

_A giggling girl of eight squirmed eagerly in her chair while her mother tried to twist her thick mass of curly black hair into buns._

"_Phèdre, darling, sit still!" her mother laughed. The girl threw her an impish grin, but obediently sat still while her mother placed the last bun in place. _

"_There! All finished." She said. Phèdre grinned happily._

"_So we can go to Daddy's now?" she asked eagerly. Her mother laughed._

"_Oh course. We wouldn't want to miss out of Harry's second Halloween, do we?" _

_The girl shook her head emphatically. _

"_No, we don't. Aunt Lily says that she's going to make gingerbread," she said breathlessly. _

_Her mother laughed. _

"_And we certainly don't want to miss that," she said. The girl shook her head again, before grabbing her mother's hand and pulling her towards the fireplace. _

_Her mother laughed, and grabbed her purse and slipped on her shoes. Then she knelt down and picked her daughter up. The dark haired girl took the Floo jar off the mantelpiece and threw some in the fire. _

_Her mother quickly stepped into the green flames._

"_Godric's Hollow!" she stated clearly. _

_Godric's Hollow_

_When the spinning stopped, Phèdre and her mother stepped out of the fireplace to step into the lavish living room. _

_A red haired woman in a witch's hat sat on the settee, crooning softly to the small babe in her arms. _

_Phèdre leapt from her mother's arms to the red haired witch, quickly, but carefully sitting on the couch next to her 'aunt.' _

"_Hey Aunt Lily." She softly, as to not scare the child in her arms. The woman smiled happily. _

"_Hello, sweetie. Your Daddy's in the kitchen with the rest of your stupi- I mean, the rest of your uncles." She said, emerald eyes twinkling. Phèdre nodded, and kissed the dozing boy in her arms._

"'_Ello, Harry," she said softly before mad-dashing to the kitchen. Lily looked up and grinned at her long-time friend._

"_Hello, Lori. How are you?" she said. Lori smiled back._

"_Oh, I'm good. How are things?" she asked. Lily rolled her eyes jokingly, and Lori laughed._

_Meanwhile, Phèdre dashed into the kitchen, where her daddy and uncles were laughing and talking._

"_Daddy!" she shrieked happily. The four men turned to her, and one knelt down to swing her up into his arms. _

"_Hey, kiddo! You look great, sweetie," he said. Phèdre grinned happily and looked down at her Princess Leia costume. _

"_Thanks, Daddy," she said. He grinned at her, and put her down so she could hug her 'uncles'. _

"_Hey Uncle Remy," she said, hugging the amber eyed man. He laughed and hugged her back. _

"_Hey Phèdre," he said, then took her by the shoulders and made her stand back. "Look at you. Don't you look pretty?" he said, winking at her. She grinned back him, and smoothed down her white dress. _

_Next she turned to the shorter, stockier man beside him. She looked up at her Uncle Peter, noticing he looked rather nervous and not well. She gave him an extra long hug. He looked down at her with a confused smile._

"_What was that for, Phae?" he asked, and the girl looked at him with a concerned frown._

"_You look like you need an extra long hug?" she offered. He smiled nervously at her, and smoothed her carefully put hair. She smiled back at him, and then turned to her last uncle. Refraining from the careful hugs that she bestowed the other men, she half-tackled this one, jumping up into his arms and giving him a noogie. _

"_Hey, now!" he said indignantly, while the other's laughed. "What did I do to deserve that?"_

_The girl shrugged._

"_Aunt Lily looked a little annoyed. Usually you're the cause." She said simply while the others laughed. She twisted in her uncle's arms._

"_Hey Daddy, are we going out soon?" she asked. He nodded._

"_Yes sweetie. Go and tell Aunt Lily and your mum if she's there too," he said. She nodded and jumped down from her uncle's arms. _

_She made to leave, but then she turned back to look at her last uncle._

"_Hey, could you do something for me?" she asked. The man in question turned to look at her._

"_Yes, Phae?" She motioned him to lean down. When he did, she whispered something in his ear, and then took off to find her mother and aunt. _

_The man stood up, and looked at her father bemusedly. _

"_That's some kid you got there, James." He said. The raven-haired man laughed in agreement._

"_She is," he said, looking the door she had just exited. Then he turned his attention back onto his friend. "What did she say?" he questioned._

_Sirius smoothed his mussed up hair and glanced at Peter. "She said to make sure that Peter gets some sleep, because he doesn't look to good." He said. Peter looked a little startled._

"_Oh, no I'm fine." He said with a nervous laugh. Remus looked at him, concerned._

"_Are you sure?" he asked. Peter looked at the concerned faces of his friends and laughed uneasily. _

"_I'm fine. Don't worry guys, I'm ok." He said. His friends nodded, but didn't look too convinced. _

_Lori, who stuck her head in the kitchen doorway, broke their conversation._

"_Hey, guys. Time to go." She said, grinning. The men nodded and set down their drinks. _

_Stepping outside, James involuntary shuddered at the biting chill._

"_Horrible night, don't you think, Peter?" he asked. The fair-haired man jumped, but nodded._

"_Yes, it's…a horrible night, indeed," he said, making sure James didn't hear the almost regretful tone in his voice._


	2. Present Time

Disclaimer: I disclaim.

A/N: Second chapter. Please tell me what you think.

_Present Time:_

Phèdre knocked on the door in a special rhythm; smiling wryly under her hood as she heard the occupant's startled gasp, and the hurried, "Wait just a moment," from within.

Phèdre leaned against the far wall, and as it was the beginning of summer holidays, and no students were about, let the dark hood of her cloak fall from her head, revealing her shortened black curls and pretty face.

A few moments later, the door opened, and Phèdre whipped her hood up in time to have the person leaving not see her face. To her utmost relief and shock, a ruffled and disheveled Snape appeared from behind the door. He gave her what on anyone else's face might be considered a shadow of a smile, and a nod before turning toward the dungeons, black robes billowing out behind him.

Getting over her initial shock, she quickly entered the office and closed the door behind her. She turned to the professor sitting in the chair and let the hood fall again.

"Snape, Professor? Going for the younger man, I see." She said with a cheeky grin. McGonagall rolled her eyes at the twenty-four year old, and motioned for her to sit down, which she did.

"How're things?" the professor asked, blatantly ignoring the younger woman's comment. Phèdre laughed and decided to humor her.

"Not bad, same old, same old. Wanted to check up on things, you know. How's Harry?" she asked, getting completely serious about her half-brother. McGonagall sighed, and rubbed her eyes.

"Harry's…distraught over Sirius. He's depressed, and sending him to those horrid muggles won't do anything but upset him." She said wearily. The dark haired woman in the chair leaned forward, looking the professor straight in the eye. The older woman's eyes narrowed in suspicion at the look of determination in her friend's dark brown eyes.

"What is it, Phae?" she asked warily. Phèdre bit her lip apprehensively.

"Look, I think, I think it's time for Harry to know." She began, watching the Professor's expression carefully. "He has no idea that he has a sister, even if I'm only half. For the last eight years, as you know, since you've helped me, I've been trying to at least try and know what's happening in his life. I think it's time he knows about me, and gets to know me." She said.

To her surprise, McGonagall nodded slowly. "Yes… Phèdre, I do believe you are right. However, I am not the person to talk to." She said, seeing Phèdre's face darken as she realized just whom she needed to talk to.

"Professor…you know, he'd tell me no to spite me." She said. McGonagall nodded.

"So, you need to convince him. You know about the prophecy, against his wishes, and Harry's extremely upset at him for keeping it a secret, so maybe he'll be more willing to share things with the boy." She said. Phèdre nodded slowly.

"You're right." She said, before looking up at her mentor. "I'll talk to him now."

2 hours later

"I said no, Phèdre!" Dumbledore rumbled angrily, losing his patience fast with the woman who he been arguing with for the last hour and a half.

"Professor, you don't like me, and I understand that. But give Harry a chance to know whatever family ties he as left," she said wearily, sitting upright in her chair, her dark brown eyes desperate. She was quite pretty, not stunningly beautiful, with bright, intelligent brown eyes, curly black hair cut around her neck, and fit figure, and Dumbledore knew, if slightly resentfully, that the girl was right. Harry needed to know, and better it come from him then from Phèdre's point of view. Slowly, Dumbledore nodded.

"We will let Harry decide." He said finally. Phèdre smiled at the professor, and stood up.

"Thank you," she said quietly. He nodded again.

"I will tell him of how you came to be." He said, meeting her eyes with a forceful stare. She looked at him silently for a moment, meeting his gaze.

"Do not blame me for my father's mistakes." She said quietly, pulling up her hood and leaving the office, leaving the old professor with his thoughts.

&&&&&&&

A/N. Short chapter, but more will come soon. Next chapter, Harry will get the briefing about Phèdre, and how she came about, and Harry's decision. You'll also find out why she knows McGonagall so well, and why Dumbledore dislikes her. Also, the plot bunnies have struck again, so I might be coming out with another new story sometime soon. Don't blame me; blame Jeconais, for one of his stories inspired me.

Also, thank you:

**UglyDrummers: **Thanks for the review. And, you don't have to bug me anymore, because I reviewed your fic! Also, Peter was the only person who had the power to _tell _where the Potter's were. Like in Grimmauld Place, where Dumbledore was the Secret Keeper, but everyone was there.

**Cappygal116:** thanks for the review!

**Blackcat5000: **And I have updated! It's rather short, but it's important.

Please review, and chapter three will be out as soon as I've finished chapter four, and possible five. Cheers,

tlf


	3. Explanations and Deciding

Disclaimer: I hear by disclaim, for all but Phèdre.

A.N: Ok, before you kill me for being ridiculously late, let me plead my case. I really thought I had posted this, but alas, it turned out not true. So, you have the please in knowing that while you are reading this, more then likely, I am working on the fourth chapter. Then I'm going to get my ass in gear with The Apprentice, because, _damn,_ I left it hanging and I need to continue it.

Cheers!

Chapter 3: Explanations and Decisions.

Three days after the original visit, Phèdre shifted uneasily in her seat, before calming herself, and taking a deep breath. Mentally, she went over her checklist. Cleaned flat? Check. Readied spare room to the likings of a sixteen-year-old male? Check. Stocked up the fridge? Check. Received paycheck in advance from Charisma? Check. Gotten the VCR hooked up? Check, but need to pay/thank Jack for coming next-door, and helping out. As she heard the sound of footsteps out side Dumbledore's office, doubtless said owner of the office and her brother, Phèdre forced herself to calm down. Don't count your chickens before they hatch; a voice that sounded like her mother's scolded her.

Then the door opened, and the Professor and Harry stepped through the door. Phèdre could see right away that Dumbledore had not told Harry yet of her, as his face was confused as he noticed her.

"Er…hi." He said, looking at her warily. She realized her hood was still up, and she pulled it down, smiling at him reassuringly. He seemed to take a little comfort to the smile, and sat down beside her when Dumbledore bade him.

"Professor, sir, I don't mean to pry, but why am I here?" he asked, as soon as the tall man sat behind his desk. The professor rested his glance on her, and Harry followed it. Phèdre smiled at him again.

"Hello, Harry. How are you?" she asked him. His face took on a troubled look as he peered at her.

"Have…Have we met? I seem to remember you from somewhere." He said. Phèdre grinned at him.

"Here and there," she answered with a wink, leaving Harry confused and the elderly Professor frowning as he tried to recall her, before turning to the watching professor. "Well? You were the one who wanted to explain everything."

Dumbledore nodded slowly, before ignoring her presence, and focusing his attention on Harry, who was looking rather nervous.

"Harry," he began, "It would be best if you not interrupt me until the end." He waited for Harry's hesitant nod before continuing. "As you know, your father was quite a troublemaker in school, popular in studies and socially. But there's something that I have left out, perhaps for the best, about your father's sixth year. In the beginning of his sixth year, he got himself in quite a bit of trouble. He had…" Dumbledore trailed off here, as if searching for the words.

"Impregnated a poor helpless maiden, helpless against his raffish charm?" Phèdre offered, getting an irritated look from the Professor and a shocked look from Harry.

"In not so many words, yes. He got Lori Rowan pregnant, and gave birth to a girl later that year."

Harry looked flabbergasted. He glanced at Phèdre, who waved for Dumbledore to continue.

"Her name was Phèdre, and James took on his responsibility as a father quite well, after school, the girl spending every other week at your parent's house. She spent quite a lot of time there, and your mother became a second a mother to her. She got to know you, becoming the best possible older sister she could be."

Phèdre looked rather shocked to hear this from the old professor. For as long as she had known, Dumbledore had not liked her very much, but perhaps he was willing to put the resentment aside. She hoped so, as she didn't mind him as much as he had disliked her. Dumbledore continued.

"She was eight years old, Harry, the night your parents died. Only a few hours before she had returned home from trick-or-treating with you, your parents, Remus, Sirius and Peter, Voldemort struck. After your parents were killed she and her mother left England for America. Eight years after that, Lori was killed in an automobile accident, leaving Phèdre alone. Professor McGonagall helped her move back to England, and get a flat in London. For the last six years she has been here working in a muggle hair salon. However, she has always kept tabs on you, waiting to see if she could help you in anyway. Recently she asked me if, considering the circumstances of this past year, if you might live with her. I told her it was up to you." He finished, staring calmly at the astounded teen. He looked over at her, her smile apprehensive.

"And you are…?" he asked. Phèdre grinned at him.

"Sorry, hi, I'm Phèdre Rowan, your half sister." She said, smiling at his shocked eyes.

Two days later

Phèdre knocked on the Dursley's door, guardian papers in a manila folder in her hand. The horse-faced woman who opened the door fixed her with a wary and suspicious glance before hurriedly ushering her in. She was then faced with a huge beefy man, who looked at her as if she were the most horribly ugly thing on the face of the of the planet. Tad hypocritical, she thought as she inwardly shuddered at how ugly Harry's life must have been with these people. She forced her lips into a smile, and he stared at her aghast as she extended her hand.

"Hello, Mr. Dursley. My name is Phèdre Rowan, we spoke on the phone did we not?" she said, pretending to ignore the fact that the man had just stared at her hand as if it was something dead and decaying. "Let's make this as painless as possible, please, and get this over with, shall we?" she said. The man narrowed his eyes at her and grunted, moving towards the kitchen, where he took a seat, and, getting the impression he wouldn't ask her to sit down, did so anyway, and quickly handed over the papers.

"Do does this mean the kid is out of my hair for the rest of my life?" he asked her, abruptly.

"Unless I die suddenly, yes." She answered, watching him with suppressed giddiness as he signed and handed over the papers. She smiled calmly at him, inwardly doing a small jig.

"Thank you, Mr. Dursley. I'll have Harry pack his things, and we'll be off in a few minutes." She said, standing up and hurrying down the hallway and up the stairs, and knocking, just like he said, twice on the second door on the right. Harry burst open the door, looking at her with suspended eyes. Phèdre slipped into the room, closed the door, and put a silencing spell on it. She then proceeded unleash her pent up joy by dancing madly around the room. Harry grinned at her.

"I guess this means my packing was well founded," he said, laughing as the usually composed twenty-four year old did an all out jig, laughing triumphantly. She laughed, ran over to him, and kissed his cheek, wrapping him in a huge hug, before immediately composing herself, straightening her pressed red linen shirt and black jean Capri's.

"Ok, alright, woo-hoo, I'm ok now." She said, breathless with laughter, before checking out his room, and frowning at the small bare room, taking in with glee the packed trunk and possessions on the floor.

"This is your room?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yup, this is mine. Or, was, anyhow, since I'll be living with you now," he said, breaking out with a new grin. She winked at him, and checked to see if everything was indeed packed. She levitated the trunk and hefted a small cardboard box under her arm, Harry doing the same with a similar box and Hedwig's cage.

They came down the stairs to see three Dursleys' standing in the foyer, looking up at them. Mr. Dursley glowered at the two.

"I'm not letting you go out the ruddy fireplace, y'know." He growled. Phèdre could see Harry roll his eyes, and she grinned brightly at the scowling family.

"Nah thanks for offering though. I've got my own little car out there." She said cheerfully. The Dursleys stared at her in surprise, watching them take down the levitated trunk and pull out the handle, while balancing Hedwig's cage on top. They were almost out the door when Mrs. Dursley's voice stopped them for a moment.

"Why you, Mrs. Rowan?" she asked, curiously. Phèdre looked back at her, before grinning.

"Ms. Rowan," she corrected. "And I'm Harry's half sister." She said, leaving them in shock as she closed the door and raced to the car, Harry laughing breathlessly behind her.

Phèdre's Flat, Muggle London

"It isn't much, but I've cleaned the place up and expanded it to make it look good," Phèdre said, placing her key in the door and opening the heavy metal door. Stepping into the newly cleaned and expanded flat, she got to see for a moment just how it looked to an outsider, considering she had spent the last two nights at Hogwarts, and hadn't come home to appreciate her cleaning skills. The flat opened to reveal a used-looking medium sized kitchen to the left; the wall taken down. To the left was a coat closet, and straight ahead moved into a large comfortably furnished living room with a rather large T.V. and a larger movie collection. She led Harry to the living room, and dropped his stuff on the carpeted floor. Harry looked around the flat with wide eyes. Phèdre grinned at him, and spread her arms out.

"Home, sweet home!" she crowed. He rolled his eyes and smiled at her shyly, still getting used to the fact that he had a sister, and she had rescued him. She winked, and continued. "Let's see the grand tour, shall we?"

She walked him through the kitchen, living room, and off to the right side of the living room, was a short hallway with a door to the side and a door at the end, which was her room and bathroom, and then to the left of the living room, another short hallway and two door that was his bedroom and bathroom. There was another door as well; Phèdre explaining her need for self-done laundry.

Finally, she moved his stuff to his bedroom, opening the door and bowing with a flourish.

"I hope you like it," she said, seeing by his stunned look that he did. The room was painted a soothing tan with natural wood trim, wood brown blinds opened to let sunlight stream though the clean windows. The bed was large and comfortable looking, with white and green sheets. There was a small walk in closet and a bureau, with a TV perched ontop. A small credenza full of books waited beside the bureau.

Harry turned to her, the abruptly attacked her in a hug.

"Thank you," he said simply, in awe that someone would do this for him, in such a small amount of time in knowing. She smiled at him.

"No problem, kiddo." She said, pleased with his reaction. Then she nudged him. "Come on, why don't you get settled, then we'll go to the Kabob shop around the street, we can bring some Indian food in, then we, m'dear, are going to break out the junk food and classic movies, because I have heard that you have never seen such masterpieces as Star Wars, and Indiana Jones, not to mention Young Frankenstein and the Princess Bride." She said, sounding mock horrified, a teasing, but apprehensive look in her eye. Harry laughed and nodded grinning hopefully at the shorter brunette.

"You're on,"

Review or the big scary monster that lives in my closet will come and get you!


End file.
